300 Days of Magnus
by malecforlife
Summary: After I realized I had Alzhiemer, Magnus Bane, my boyfriend, took every possible second of our lives to the level of extasy that life is supposed to be lived by. He made me feel like a normal teenage boy, however, my battle against Alzheimer made it difficult for us to be together, and live like a normal couple, on top of that, Alzheimer can even take away my life.MATURE FOR LATER
1. Chapter 1 My Illness

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was supposed to be a normal, teenage boy who had the slightest sexually preference of guys and who secretly had a boyfriend named Magnus. But I was also supposed to find someone normal to fall in love with, instead of an almost demented, "Hey I'm gay!" kind of guy like Magnus, Magnus Bane to be exact. But that couldn't be helped since the first time I met him I was seriously, devastatingly in love with him without even realizing it, until what, our first kiss after seeing each other for how fucking long?

And now I'm here, and instead of getting a positive result in my HIV test, I get the most devastating, unexpected results in my life.

"Alec, you have Alzheimer." The doctor said, and by his name tag I'm sure his name was Russian or German, not that the two have anything in common except hard ass pronunciation."And I'm sure this has been going on for a while now since you're very advanced." This doctor is literally trying to make me jump off a cliff right now, I thought.

"Um...I'm sorry but, how is this even possible?" I inquired, trying to ignore the fact that he was a professional at work, and that I should have shut my pipe hole a long time ago and start crying like I was supposed to do minutes ago.

"Well Alec, this was always there all along, It might have been, it usually has to do with heritage and it just keeps getting worse every year, that's all I can say right now."

"But-How, How am I supposed to take-" My words were in between broken gasps of air, tears swelling in my eyes, falling from each corner and descending into the flight of pale skin that were my cheek bones. Then, like any other Lightwood would do in this situation-I guessed- I was devastated and started to have a fit. "Alz-Alz...whatever. Fuck it, who cares if I have that shit? It's not going to affect me in anyway. It's been in me all along right? Well, Dr. whatever your name is, I've been fine for my whole life and I will not stop being the nor-" I hesitated at my last words, since I'm not, and never will be a normal teenage boy,"Good day doctor." I ran my fingers through my hair and rolled my eyes. After taking my book bag from the white bed next to him, I left running through the doors and outside the hospital, realizing what I had just done.

My tears were still there, tracing every birth mark I had in my face, if I had any, I don't remember-

"AH!" I screamed out loud, running through the streets of Manhattan trying to find a subway home. "Where the fuck is the train?" I said exhausted from running through the streets like a complete weirdo."Where?..." My mind was still shocked about the stupid news and the shocking actions of mine in the hospital. I don't think I'll be accepted to the hospital again after shouting to that doctor like that. And worse, my mind was still trying to find a way to tell Magnus about what I now had, no, what I've always had, and that one thing for the first time wasn't him, but Alzheimer.

Magnus, My Magnus. How am I supposed to do this? I thought. What will I do about this, this disease?

After asking a random person in the subway directions for reaching my certain destination, I was finally downstairs of my boyfriend's apartment, well, our apartment. And it was time for me to tell him the devastating news. That his boyfriend is severely ill with the Alzheimer disease which pretty much is a state of dementia (at least, both of us will me demented from now on,) however, his boyfriend will be sick, and forget everything from the past, their first date, first kiss, and even their first time every meeting. And let's not forget the first time we were finally one, the night I felt so happy, so unprepared that it felt like it was the last time on Earth for me, and I felt so relieved that it was to be spent with him.

I rang the doorbell and waited for his answer to come. When his voice called out "Who dares call upon me?" I chuckled a little, still shocked, but answered, "It's, me." And the buzzer opened the door to the building and I slowly walked up the stairs. My silent, lonely steps were interrupted when I saw a pair of naked feet on top of me.

"Something's wrong." He said, and I looked up to find my boyfriend, my Magnus. His glittering, neon eyes stared into me like I was a lonely pet, I almost felt like Chairman Meow while Magnus patted him on the head, lightly, slowly, and gently. As his hands sat on my shoulders, and his tongue moved to lick his lips, a tear shed and it felt so hot, it burned through my shirt.

"Nothing's wrong baby, I'm fine. It's all fine. Serious-"

"Alec, don't lie to me!" He hurried me up the stairs into the apartment with his hand entwined with mine, I felt like he was taking me away to Heaven. We're not even close, I thought and my tears were shedding faster than before.

As we got inside the apartment, he locked the door and sat me on the giant red couch in our "living room" which looked more like a whole entire house space.

"Now," He said, and put his hand on top of mine, with his other hand he dried the tears from my eyes and spoke. "Take it easy." He pulled me closer,"You know you're a really bad liar for a Lightwood." His voice vibrated as though he chuckled a bit at my terrible lying skills and I guess he thought he would perfect them over time. I chuckled at my last thoughts and looked him in the eyes. It was time.

"Magnus, honey...I'm...pregnant." Or not. We both started laughing out loud like it was the last thing we could do on Earth. Still laughing, I was prepared to stand up from the couch and forget about everything that had happened, drying my tears, but I was shocked at the way Magnus abruptly grabbed my left arm and pulled me closer.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I told you once, now I'll tell you twice. You are a really bad liar." And my plan of ignoring the topic failed, for he was Magnus, & Magnus was some kind of magical creature, so surreal that you couldn't help but tell the truth around him, or else.

"Fine, Fine...I'll tell you." I said under my gasps of air, I was breathing abnormally and my tears wouldn't stop for me anymore, I felt like drowning. As if he knew he was hurting me, Magnus let go of my arm with such guilty eyes that I had to tell the truth this time.

"Magnus, it's hard for me to...ex-explain, you see. Um, what I just found out, JUST found out, okay? Is that, well...I have Alzheimer. Always." My hands suddenly moved to his face, but they got rejected as I saw him walk away, probably furious, to our bedroom and lock himself inside while I lay on the couch, completely dead inside, crying for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Let

After a hour of tearful screaming and banging at the bedroom door, I finally fell asleep next to the door, not wanting to see Magnus anymore. The way he reacted came to me as a shock, since all this time I thought he would be understanding, and person who loves another person with an illness, that's all. It wasn't like the end of the world for us, and in fact, it could probably make our relationship better.

As I lay on the floor with my head resting against my arm, I could feel Chairman Meow trying to find a comfortable space on my belly. It felt nice, I won't lie, but I wasn't in the mood for people to picture me, especially a cat.

"Go away Meow!" I scolded, and the kitty took a step back after getting all comfortable, rolled into a ball which made him seem like a ball of yarn. He leaped off me, and after that I had felt bad because he had to be all alone on the couch. But, it's not like I didn't like him in the first place, I felt horrible, my eyes were to swollen to open, my cheeks were stained red from the tears and screaming, even my voice was hoarse from shouting, "Magnus! How dare you fucking leave me like this!?" and "Fine! Be that way, I don't need you in my life anyway!" Even though that was, I guess in a way. not true.

I am a bad liar, I think to myself as I sit up to lean on the door.

Instead of leaning on the door however, my whole body fell to the floor as I heard clicking noises coming from the lock and the door opening to find Magnus staring down at me.

I glared nastily at him, "You look nice today." I stared at his well put outfit and had a face of disgust because I actually paid more attention to his outfit than my feelings right now. But who could help it? Magnus was wearing a black glittering shirt with "I am THE best" crossed on it and red skinny jeans that fit lower than his hips, and I won't deny it, I flushed at the sight and probably, momentarily, had gotten a slight erection. I tucked my lower body in, to hide it away from Magnus's sight before he started to chuckle at my embarrassing moment.

"You always look very lovely today." He walked over me, then leaned down to pull me up with both hands. "Not that you don't always look-" He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck,"Lovely." he said in his breath and I prayed to God that he didn't' leave any marks. But I didn't have time for this-I let him go as fast as I could get a hold of my strength and looked at him, directly this time.

"Excuse you? Weren't you the one that closed the door on YOUR boyfriend after having a serious (well not that serious) conversation about him being ill?" I yelled out and everytime he tried to hug me, I pushed him out of the way, like I never did before only when we were in my parent's house and Max was right in front of us. Can't let another boy in the Lightwoods turn out gay, right? I had thought when I pulled Magnus away while Max watched us with confusion. We probably looked like two dinosaurs taped to each other trying to produce little dinosaur babies, but it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Alec, baby. What are you talking about? I was going to surprise you with the most wonderful memories you could ever have in your shortened life and you tell me I closed the door on you?" He said with an amazed voice and his smile turned into a frown as he spoke again, "And I even took an hour and a half to get dressed properly for YOU, but no..."

"Magnus, how was I supposed to kno-"

"You were Alec, because I love you. And why would anyone leave someone when they must need them? You need me Alec, and I won't lie to you. I need you too." He took my hands and pulled me close. His warmth overwhelmed me and I started to wrinkle the corners of my mouth into a smile and tears dropped down my eyes, when I am overwhelmed, there is no stopping me. But damn, I was crying the whole day today. That's a record.

Magnus held me in his arms as I hugged him and soaked his awesome black shirt with my salty tears and rested my head on his chest.

"Alec Giden Lightwood, what am I going to do with you?" He sighed, and we both chuckled at his words. I knew deep down, that Magnus knew what to do with me, how to handle me, because he knew me in the best of times, and the worst.

"You always know what to do Magnus. But maybe not today, I want to lay down with you until I fall asleep." I said. He walked me to the bedroom, looked the door on Chairman Meows face and we lay there, on the giant bed colored red and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Alec. Tomorrow will be a new day," Magnus said as he closed his eyes."You'll see." And I at that moment I was stuck in a dream, such a wonderful that I didn't want to wake up from it because with all these problems going on Magnus was there with me, and that made it all the better.


End file.
